Grey's Anatomy
by cyke93
Summary: Alternate Universe, but I'll use heavy influences from the movie more so than the comics. It's Grey's Anatomy meets the XMen, was about to make the title Jean Grey's Anatomy but that sounded a little too racey.
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Anatomy Part I

Rating: PG13 for sexual references.

Summary: Grey's Anatomy with an X-Men twist.. "Jean Grey's Anatomy"

She started to wake up. As she came to, she realized that she was in the living room couch, more than that she was naked, and worse yet, she wasn't alone. He was lying next to her, on the floor, naked as well of course. She admired the body before her and her mind started to stray. As he started waking up, she snapped out of it. He lazily reached over for his glasses that were in arm's reach of his. He slowly got up.

GUY: This is…uh…

WOMAN: … humiliating on so many levels. You have to go. (getting up and covering herself up)

GUY: Umm . . . (He also realized he was naked and quickly grabbed his boxers that were on the coffee table.)

WOMAN: Seriously you have to go. I'm late which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so…

He wanted to leave. He should leave. He wasn't normally like this. In fact, this wasn't him at all. He wasn't the guy to randomly go into a bar, talk to random girls, and randomly sleep with one of then. This sounded like one of his friends, his friend who dragged him out last night and obviously left him hanging, getting dressed in a stranger's house. But she was beautiful and somehow he wanted to be that guy just a little bit longer.

GUY (starts getting dressed): So, ah, you actually live here? (He kicked himself in the inside for asking such a stupid question.)

WOMAN: No.

GUY: Oh.

WOMAN: Yes. Kind of.

GUY: Oh. It's nice. A little dusty. Odd. But it's nice. Huh. So how do you kinda live here? (He kicked himself again.)

WOMAN: I moved 2 weeks ago from Boston. It was my parent's house. I'm selling it.

GUY: Oh I'm sorry.

WOMAN: For what?

GUY: You said was.

WOMAN: Oh my parent's, they're not dead. They're … you know what? We don't have to do the thing.

GUY: Oh.

WOMAN: The thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So … um … goodbye … uh …Sss.. (trying to think).

SCOTT: Scott.

JEAN: Scott. Right, Jean.

SCOTT (grinning): Jean.

JEAN (smiling): Yeah. Mmm hmm.

SCOTT: Nice meeting you.

JEAN: Bye Scott.

---

Jean went through the shower as fast as she could. There were too many things on her mind to be worrying about "Scott." She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to go to a bar the night before her first day on the job. Jean raced out of her parent's house and got into her car. Westchester was about 2 hours away and of course she was already late. It didn't help that she still had a pounding head ache, which caused her to miss her exit and be lost for 20 minutes.

Jean arrived at the gates of the mansion. It had been years since she's been back. She remembered how big she thought the place was. And being back again after all these years, she could see that she was right. Professor Charles Xavier was waiting for her by the front door. She parked her car and walked over to him. She bent down and gave the Professor a hug.

Xavier: Jean so good to see you again.

Jean: You too, sir. I'm sorry I'm late. If you hadn't contacted me telepathically, I think I would've still been lost.

Xavier: That's perfectly fine my dear. I'm just glad you're here. . actually Cyclops, our field leader and Dean of Students, was also out of town on vacation and is running late. He should join us shortly, but our second in command Ororo Monroe, or Storm, as she is also known is in the next room.

Jean: So everyone has codenames?

Xavier: Yes, though I feel mine isn't as exciting as Cyclops or Storm, but I guess Professor X isn't too bad.

Jean: No it isn't. Do you have one for me?

Xavier: Only the student's can decide on that. (He grinned).

They went to the next room, where Xavier introduced Jean to Storm. They sat down in the living room and made the usual small talk. They started talking about the students, the training sessions, etc. Jean was excited to join the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster's but she was still a little nervous about dealing with the students.

Storm: Most of the injuries we get here are the usual cuts and scrapes, nothing too severe. We had a broken leg last year from the training room or "Danger Room" as the students call it.

Jean: Wow, the students name everything huh?

Storm: Yes, pretty much.. hehe.. they named us in combat training, "X-Men." (Jean smiled.) And speaking of the X-Men, here's our field leader.

Jean could hear the footsteps behind her. She got up from her seat and adjusted herself before turning around. She turned around to see a handsome young man, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, wearing dark red sunglasses. At that moment, she swore she heard her jaw drop to the floor.

Xavier: Cyclops, I'd like to introduce to our new resident Doctor, Dr. Jean Grey. And Jean, this is Cyclops, otherwise known as Scott Summers.

She was too stunned at the moment, as was he to do anything at first. They reached out and shook each other's hand nervously.

Jean: Scott.. Scott Summers.. (she said with a nervous smile)

Scott: Jean Grey.. Dr. Grey… nice to meet you.

Jean: Oh nice to meet you too (still shaking hands).

To Be Continued . . . .

Note: Certain scenes and lines taken directly off the Pilot episode of Grey's anatomy, modified of course for this story. Feedback is always appreciated !


	2. Chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy Part II

Rating: PG13 for sexual references.

Summary: The morning after awkwardness continues…

Their reaction to each other was not lost to some. Storm looked at Scott and Jean curiously.

"Do you know each other?" Storm asked the pair.

Jean: Ummm.. no

Scott: Yes… I mean yes that no we _don't know each other_.

Xavier chimed in. "Actually, they do know each other."

Jean: We do?

Scott: (whispering to Jean) He is a telepath.

Jean: Yes.. we do.. umm..

Xavier smiled.

Xavier: Scott and Jean were one of the first students I brought here to the institute. You two met briefly here. Scott was just coming in and Jean was making her way out.

Jean started thinking.

Jean: (thinking) .. the boy with the blindfold.

Xavier: Yes, he was here with Hank and at the time we were developing the glasses Scott now wears. In fact, if it wasn't for Jean here, I would've never found you.

"Really?" Scott and Jean said at the same time. Jean started thinking some more about her last visits to the institute when she was a little girl.

Jean: Yes, I remember now.. I had a dream of a boy in trouble, living off the streets, always running. At first, I thought it was something I watched on tv but then it kept happening for almost a week if I recall correctly.

Xavier: After the 3rd dream, I knew it had to be a telepathic abilities manifesting. Sure enough, I started searching with Cerebro and found Scott not too far away and the dreams stopped.

Scott: Wow, when the professor e-mailed me and told me he was bringing a new doctor.. wow talk about a small world..

Xavier: (smiling) I knew you would like the surprise.

Scott: Believe me, sir. I'm very surprised.

Storm: Well, the Professor and I have classes to teach. Scott can you show Jean around some more.

Scott: I'll be glad to. (He said with a grin.)

20 minutes ago

Scott was on the phone.

Scott: Warren, I'm gonna kill you. Just be glad you're on your flight back home.

Warren: Scott, someday you'll thank me… I mean I just wanted you to get her number..

Scott: I didn't !

Warren: Nope, you got something better.. her address..

Scott: You're hopeless.

Warren: That's what I thought about you, but I'm glad to be proven wrong.

Scott: Whatever Warren, like I told you.. she completely blew me off this morning.

Warren: So she forgot your name, big deal. I've had worse.

Scott: Yeah, I know!

Warren: Look, enough about me. Bottom line Scott is that, you met a hot chick who was willing to sleep with you. Now, we need to repeat that but maybe with less alcohol… I'm thinking that you should go back to her place and ask her out.

Scott: You know, I don't even know why I told you..

Warren: You told me because I know you like her ! Ha, don't think I don't know you Scott Summers.. but my plane is about to land.. just promise me that you'll go back to her place and ask her out on a date.

Scott: …

Warren: You know what, give my secretary the address and I'll have her look up the phone number..

Scott: Look, can we just forget about this? I have to meet the new doctor soon. I didn't even know the professor found a replacement.

Warren: Haha, I knew you liked her. But you already know where she lives and hangs out so just promise me.. PROMISE ME that if you run into her again that you please do something about it !

Scott: …

Warren: PROMISE !!

Scott: Yeah, yeah, I have to go bye.

As soon as the professor and Ororo left the room. Jean collapsed on the couch. Against his better judgment, Scott couldn't help but think of his recent conversation with Warren. He couldn't let last night be for nothing. She was beautiful yes and more than that there was something to her that made Scott get his stomach in knots.

Jean: Cyclops.. you're .. you're Cyclops.

Scott: Cyclops? This morning it was Scott. Now it's Cyclops.

Jean: Look Cyclops, we should pretend it never happened.

Scott: What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning. (very amused.) Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto.

Jean (serious): No. There will be no memories. I'm not the girl in the bar anymore and you're not the guy. This can't exist. You get that, right?

Scott (nods): You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it.

Jean: I did not take …

Scott (interrupts): I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage.

And at that moment, Scott couldn't believe he used one of Warren's lines. And it upsetting to him that he now owes Hank, $50.00.

Jean (smiling): Okay I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking.

Scott: Maybe not today. Last night? Last night I was very good looking. I had my red sunglasses on. My good looking sunglasses. You took advantage.

Jean: What? The professor already told me about your powers and your glasses.. but more than that; I did not take advantage!

Scott: Want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?

Jean was a little shocked at how forward he was. Scott was also surprise at himself. More than that, he was shocked. He was never like this, but recent events and hanging out with Warren too much suddenly gave him a new attitude.

Jean: No. You're field leader and Dean of Students. And I'm your Doctor.

Scott just stood there, admiring her beauty.

Jean: Stop looking at me like that!

Scott: Like what?

Jean: Like you've seen me naked.

Scott couldn't help but smile.

Jean: Cyclops! This is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?

This brought Scott down and he started to re-think things.

Scott: Look, you're right. I'm sorry.. my friend Warren..from last night, he's always trying to get me to loosen up and I promised that I would and now you're here and it's completely weird .. on top of that you helped the professor find me (Jean looks at Scott confused, as he continued to babble).. but basically what it comes down to is you can't blame a guy for at least trying… So I'm sorry.

Jean (pauses): .. Apology accepted, now can we just put it behind us.

Scott: Fair enough… now, Dr. Grey (sounding more formal) our first stop is to your new office and the med lab.

To Be Continued…

Note: Again, certain lines were taken out of the Pilot Episode of Grey's Anatomy, but with a few modifications. I think of Scott Summers (Cyclops) in the classical case of being very "Boy Scoutish" and more reserved. Warren Worthington has a personality more like Derek from Grey's Anatomy, so I figured his influence on Scott is what makes Scott be more out-going. Normally, that's how he is and that's how I like to portray him. I hope you enjoy, I hope to put more out soon, as well as continuing with other projects that I kind of shelved. Feedback is always appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

Grey's Anatomy Part III

Summary: Another late night encouner.

Jean laid in her bed exhausted but completely awake. Her first week at the institute was hectic but very rewarding. She enjoyed getting to know the students and moving forward with her research. She didn't have much free time at all and it annoyed her that she couldn't go to sleep. Frustrated, she got up and went down to the kitchen to get a snack.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed the lights were on and a familiar figure bent over in the refrigerator. Scott wore basketball shorts that clung just right to his body and a white wifebeater. She couldn't help but admire the view. Scott was true to his word and remained very professional, with polite greetings in the hallways and no awkward stares during dinner or faculty meetings. She had to admit that she missed Scott's direct approach, but she figured it was for the best.

Scott closed the fridge and turned around with a tub of icecream.

"Ok, you caught me." Scott said as he put the icecream down on the counter and took a seat.

"Don't worry about it, I was thinking the same thing." Jean said pulling up a stool opposite from him. It dawned on her that this was their first time being alone with each other since "that" event. "What're you having?" she added.

"Rocky Road." Scott replied while taking out another spoon from a nearby drawer and handing it to Jean. The irony of the flavor did not go unnoticed by Jean.

"Thanks." Jean said, taking the spoon. The both of them starting eating from the tub and making casual talk.

Scott: So, I hope the week went well.

Jean: It did.

Scott: Well, the students haven't driven you off so I assumed as much.

Jean: (giggling) They are a handful.. well at least some of them.

Scott: By some, I take it you mean ALL.

Jean: Yeah, pretty much.. I had to teach a girl how to use a tampon but her powers… wait you know what.. I shouldn't say more.

Scott: Yes, please.

Jean: But I can never forget Wednesday's flag football.

Scott: Ahh yes, the guys versus Piotr.

Jean: I ran out of bandages and stitches, thank god there were no broken bones… I mean it wouldn't have been so bad, if …

Scott: If what?

Jean: If they weren't gawking at me…

Scott looked down and smiled: Well I certainly knows how that feels… my shop class, 3 guys.. 10 girls.. I'm lucky if I can get them to cut a piece of wood in half… and this is 'Advanced Shop class.'

Jean started laughing and she put her head down to. She couldn't help but overhear some of the students talking about Scott and referring him to as Mr. McDreamy. And looking at Scott right now, she had to admit that they were right.

They talked some more, even after they finished the icecream. Jean started to yawn and excused herself.

Jean: Well, I think off to bed now… thanks for the icecream.

Scott: Thanks for the company, but don't think I'm going take it easy on you when you start your Danger Room exercises .

Jean completely forgot about that. This meant that she would see Scott more.

"Looking forward to it." Jean responded as she left the kitchen.

Jean went to bed, but she couldn't stop thinking Scott. She started thinking of that night with Scott. Jean was a telepath, but not a very good one, certainly not the level of the Professor. It took all her concentration and focus to try to guess what number someone was thinking, but she possessed telepathic abilities no less, which enabled her to have remarkable memory. However, that night she was very drunk and all she can pull out from that night was certain images, but it was enough to keep her awake and head into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Scott went back to his room and reached for his phone.

"Hey War… you were right about adding red bull to her drink at dinner."

To Be Continued …


End file.
